FSC 18
|debut=none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #17 |nex= FSC #19 }} The Host City Zagreb is the capital and the largest city of Croatia. It is located in the northwest of the country, along the Sava river, at the southern slopes of the Medvednica mountain. The population of the City of Zagreb is about 800,00. Zagreb is a city with a rich history dating from the Roman times to the present day. The oldest settlement located in the vicinity of the city was the Roman Andautonia, in today's Ščitarjevo. The name "Zagreb" is recorded in 1134, in reference to the foundation of the settlement at Kaptol in 1094. The transport connections, concentration of industry, scientific, and research institutions and industrial tradition underlie its leading economic position in Croatia. Zagreb is the seat of the central government, administrative bodies, and almost all government ministries. Almost all of the largest Croatian companies, media, and scientific institutions have their headquarters in the city. Zagreb is the most important transport hub in Croatia where Central Europe, the Mediterranean and Southeast Europe meet, making the Zagreb area the centre of the road, rail and air networks of Croatia. It is a city known for its diverse economy, high quality of living, museums, sporting, and entertainment events. Its main branches of economy are high-tech industries and the service sector. The Venue Arena Zagreb is a multi-purpose sports hall located in the southwestern part of Zagreb, Croatia (in the Lanište neighborhood of Novi Zagreb). The site will also include a building complex, the Arena Complex (Arena Center), expected to be the largest shopping-entertainment center in the city. he Arena is used for futsal, handball, athletics, basketball, volleyball, numerous other sporting competitions and various concerts, exhibitions, fairs, conventions and congresses. The shopping center and Arena Zagreb will share a series of services such as a joint parking lot, multiplex cinema, wellness center, numerous restaurants, cafes and stores. The Hosts * Nikolina Pišek (born 8 April 1976) is a Croatian TV presenter currently with Nova TV. She occasionally also works as TV actress.By now a recognizable public personality in Croatia, Pišek hosted HRT Dora in March 2007, Croatian selection for the Eurovision Song Contest. In late summer 2008, she left HRT and moved to Nova TV, Croatian private TV station, thus reuniting with Siniša Svilan who in the meantime became a head of programming at Nova. In late September 2008 she was announced as one of the four hosts of Operacija Trijumf (local Star Academy show). Weekly appearances on the hugely popular 3-month long reality singing contest that aired on 6 networks and was seen by a large audience throughout Balkans led to surge of popularity for her as well as expanded career opportunities outside Croatia. Among those are co-hosting the 2009 Pjesma Mediterana festival in Budva with Ognjen Amidžić and being slated to a appear in a recurring acting role in a Serbian sitcom. * Mario Valentić (born 31 August 1980) is a Croatian actor. He became Mister Tourism 2002, and only a year later, he became Mister Croatia 2003. After that, in 2004, he opened the ways to the television screen, and gets the role of the charming bastard, Borna Novak in the first Croatian long-term soap opera, "Zabranjena ljubav" ("Forbidden Love"). After filming of the TV series was over he was invited into comedy TV show "Lime Tree Of 35". In late October 2008 he participated in music and entertainment TV show "Ples sa zvijezdama" ("Dancing With the Stars") where his partner was Ana Herceg. Mario and Ana qualified to the finals and eventually won the show. The Show The Results The Winner Tom Dice - Always and Forever